Musa
by Andaira
Summary: Fue natural, sus brazos se abrieron de forma automática, sus manos se enrollaron una en su cintura y la otra entre la seda de las hebras de su pelo. Su calor, su aroma, su presencia, eran lo mejor que podía haber pedido en toda su vida. Y la música sonó.


MUSA

Miró la hoja en blanco encima del escritorio de roble. Estaba perfectamente enmarcada y recta, todo en el escritorio estaba correctamente colocado, ordenado, adecuado para que las ideas fluyeran y pasaran a ser palabras. La pluma, porque siempre escribía con pluma y a tinta, estaba a un lado en perpendicular de la hoja, esperando. El tintero estaba abierto, lleno de la sustancia negra que daría vida a las palabras de alguna historia ávida por ser descubierta. Ante él, la hoja en blanco, la pluma y el tintero, unos marcos de fotos mostraban algunas de las escenas más importantes de su vida, le comunicaban con el rostro de las personas más importantes para él, individuos sin los que poco habría podido hacer en la vida y sin los que nada haría en la actualidad.

Era viejo, no era lo suficientemente viejo como para decir que la senda por la que avanzaba se acababa a tres metros, pero sí lo necesario para decir que la vida había cambiado de color y que las cosas que hacía antes habían dejado de ser una opción para él.

Menos escribir. Nunca se es tan viejo para escribir.

Él consideraba que escribir era simplemente poner palabras en un papel de la fantasía que has tenido, de la historia que has vivido o de cómo te has sentido. Y nunca se era viejo para fantasear, vivir o sentir, nunca, solo la muerte podía dejar que una persona escribiera. En el momento en el que él no pudiera coger su pluma negra con su nombre en plata gravado, moriría, dejaría de soñar, de respirar y de tener esperanza.

Las canas surcaban el cabello que antaño había sido negro. Le hacía ver más interesante, más intelectual, pero nada engañaba más que las apariencias. Las arrugas ensuciaban una cara que había sido varonil, deseable y llena de secretos, pero no dejaban de ser las señales de una vida feliz, plena y con risas. No había nada que amara más que el sonido de las risas. Su cuerpo, viejo, arrugado, débil y lleno de problemas relacionados con la vejez, había sido objeto de deseo, el epítome de la salud, el apoyo de muchas personas, el refugio de otros cuerpos más menudos que el suyo, había dado sombra a muchos.

Había tenido una vida plena, y juraba que el día en que muriera, lo haría sonriendo, contento de haber hecho las cosas lo mejor posible, sin arrepentimientos. Él iría andando de la mano junto a esa muerte que a veces, en sus libros, dibujaba como cálida, cercana, amena y no tan negra como normalmente se plasmaba.

Miró la hoja en blanco encima del escritorio. Estaba en blanco, vacía. No había palabras en tinta negra en ella, no había historia, ni sentimientos… nada. Estaba vacía, como su mente, como su cuerpo, como todo él.

Él, había dejado de poder escribir.

Hastiado, llevaba en su escritorio horas, días, semanas, su reloj había dejado de contar hacía tiempo. Ni los tés le sabían igual, ni la música le llenaba ni el olor del incienso le calmaba. Nada llenaría su vacío.

No había historia que escribir.

El sonido de una risa le llegó desde lejos. Cerró los ojos, o ya los tenía cerrados, y se apegó a ese sonido que parecía el de las diosas cantando. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, no habría nunca otro igual. El sonido se repitió. Una vez, y otra, sin parar. Él no quería abrir los ojos, le daba miedo que al hacerlo, esa melodía de los dioses parara, se detuviera, dejara de existir, fuera solo la locura de un viejo que ya no tenía historias que contar.

El contacto de unas manos finas y pequeñas tapándole los ojos casi le hizo llorar, morirse de tranquilidad y paz. Estuviera donde estuviera, pasara el tiempo que pasara, él siempre reconocería ese tacto, ese aroma, esa sensación. El cuerpo le temblaba, la mente se le llenó de todo tipo de cosas que bailaban sin un ritmo fijo ni pautado. Era un caos que le llenaba de felicidad. Posó las viejas y débiles manos suyas en las pequeñas y suaves de ella, cogiéndolas con fuerza, se las quitó de los ojos y se giró todo lo que pudo en la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado.

La vio. Y el mundo pareció volver a girar, volvió a pintarse de colores, las letras volvieron a ser algo, las historias volvieron a la mente.

Ella siempre sería el todo, el todo que era su vida.

El cabello negro seguía siendo la obra de dios más perfecta, largo, abundante, suave y rebelde, con los rizos en las puntas. Siempre se balancearía al son del viento, siempre se abriría a la incursión de sus dedos y manos. Su cara siempre sería la más viva, la más llena, la más suave de todas las mujeres. No había otro rostro que pudiera anclarlo tanto a la tierra, ni que lo atrajera a acariciarlo tanto como el suyo.

Sus ojos serían, para toda la vida, las mejores puertas al conocimiento del hombre, nunca dos ventanas guiarían al ser humano a las ciencias más hermosas que existían. El que descubrió el arte o la pintura, había mirado, como él, a esos ojos marrones y habían visto el todo, el infinito. Pero el que había descubierto la música, ese solo la pudo inventar porque había estado cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para escuchar la melodía que desprendían sus labios. Ese sonido era el que haría a un hombre arrodillarse y a un muerto levantarse. El mejor vino venía de su boca, la mejor sinfonía de su voz, y el paraíso solo estaba para aquel que tuviera derecho a esos labios. Su cuerpo, era la mejor inspiración para un escultor o arquitecto; la fuente de todos los estilos y movimientos de la literatura, esa figura habría inspirado los versos más bonitos todas las noches. Era un cuerpo que pedía ser venerado, tocado y probado, pequeño, voluptuoso pero con la proporción perfecta. Una cintura que ardía en ser rodeada con unos brazos fuertes, unas piernas que repelían cualquier pantalón y solo clamaban por unas manos que las delinearan, una barriga que llenaba de felicidad y llevarían en ella a la criatura no nata más perfecta de mundo.

Pero nada físico de ella llegaría a ser tanto como el carácter, la personalidad y el ser tan grande que escondía. Ella era una mujer dura, inteligente, vivaz, de alegrías, sueños y esperanzas ilimitadas. Alguien por el que darías el cielo, una persona que daría lo que fuera para que estuvieras feliz y con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella era la inspiración de las historias más bonitas y preciosas. Ella era la mujer del hombre más feliz del planeta. Un hombre que al morir tendría la sensación de haber llegado a ser un buen hombre solo por haberla merecido.

Kagome.

Hasta su nombre tenía música. Cada letra de esa palabra aportaba luz y belleza a una persona que era la estrella polar del firmamento que guiaba a los marineros hacia sus casas. Sólo ella.

─ Inuyasha.

Realmente quiso llorar, quiso morirse allí mismo para tener otra vez con él, nada de espejismos, nada de imposibles. Tenerla en sus brazos y el oler el perfumen de su cuello era su meta en lo que le quedaba de vida. Ella sonrió y cuando él, contagiado como siempre por ella, se la devolvió, la risa volvió a emerger de sus labios como la Atlántida en los libros de ficción. Cogiéndole de las manos, ella hizo que se incorporara y se pusiera a su altura.

Él quiso ser más joven, él quiso ser mejor persona, quiso tener algo bueno que decir. Pero él sabía que todas las palabras de escritor no eran exactas para lo que sentía en aquel momento. Con alegría, ella le soltó las manos y se alejó hasta la mitad de la habitación haciendo que el vestido favorito de él se balanceara con sus caderas al saltar. Siempre amaría el amarillo como el sol en su piel, no había astro más cercano a una cometa como ella.

Arrasado por su ser, él solo la siguió, con miedo de que se fuera y desapareciera, y con el deseo de tocarla de nuevo y atraerla hacia él para encadenarla y no dejar que se volviera a ir. Cuando él hubo llegado al centro de la habitación con ella, Kagome volvió a cogerle de las manos riendo y le puso en el centro mismo mientras le hacía gestos graciosos para que se quedara allí un momento esperándola. Acató sin reparo, no habría nunca nada que él no hiciera por ella. Uno no tiende a desobedecer a su alma y corazón.

Ella se fue al equipo de música y trasteó a gusto en él durante unos minutos. Esa había sido una escena tan cotidiana que parecía que nunca se había dejado de dar, ella inclinada sobre el equipo de música buscando mientras él, en el cetro, esperaba la inspiración de su musa tras un periodo de sequía en sus novelas. Riendo y saltando de alegría, ella se incorporó y fue hacia él hasta ofrecerse como regalo para que él la cogiera en brazos para bailar su canción.

Fue natural, sus brazos se abrieron de forma automática, sus manos se enrollaron una en su cintura y la otra entre la seda de las hebras de su pelo. Su calor, su aroma, su presencia, eran lo mejor que podía haber pedido en toda su vida. Y la música sonó.

Su canción. _Piano sonata nº 16 de Schubert._

En sus recuerdos, aún podía verla en cualquier parte de la casa tarareando esa canción, bailándola, tocándola en el piano de cola que se compró con ocho años y que tuvo toda su vida cerca de ella. Él recordaba como lo tocaba, fuera por la mañana con una de sus camisas y sin nada debajo, al mediodía con el delantal para cocinar, por la noche con el camisón. Aún recordaba su figura, sus manos deslizándose por el teclado tocando canciones lentas, rápidas, con vaivenes y cambios de ritmos para él y para sus hijos. No había mejor acompañamiento que su piano para sus risas.

En sus brazos, ella se balanceaba con él al ritmo de la canción. Ella la tarareaba, como hacía en esos recuerdos. Él lloraba, por lo que había tenido y por lo que había perdido. El tiempo era caprichoso, te lo quitaba todo, y te lo devolvía en otro lugar, en otro momento, en otra situación.

Ambos se balancearon juntos y en silencio, ella tocándolo, transmitiéndole su calor tan irreal. Él gravándose todo ella a fuego en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón, pero sobre todo en su memoria. Y pasaron, como estrellas fugaces, besos, promesas, sollozos y amor, sobre todo amor, el amor de dos personas que habían pasado una vida entera juntos y que la muerte, esa amiga tan amena, tan cercana, había separado.

Temporalmente.

Schubert calló, el sonido de las teclas del piano se detuvo y ella se evaporó. Desapareció dejando el eco de su última risa en la estancia como una estela, como la vez anterior, y la otra, dejándole solo con la amargura, el recuerdo pero el olor aún de su mujer en su cuerpo, el sabor en sus labios y su amor en el corazón.

Fue al escritorio de nuevo, se sentó en la silla.

Miró la hoja en blanco encima del escritorio de roble, con la mano derecha, en un movimiento mecánico, cogió la pluma con su nombre que ella le había regalado cuando empezó a escribir, untó de tinta la pluma y la sostuvo encima de la hoja en blanco.

Escribió.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién dijo que escribir fuera fácil? Como Inuyasha, a veces hay momentos en los que uno se pone ante un documento en blanco y las ideas no llegan, o se tienen y no se saben desarrollar. La prueba soy yo con este oneshot, después de meses sin ideas o ganas de escribir, vino mi musa y me dio un tema y una razón. Espero que haya gustado, que para eso se escribe.<em>

_Para todos los que escribimos o lo intentamos, sigan haciendo con sus escritos, la vida más dulce._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
